Contrarreloj
by Charlone
Summary: Cinco minutos es todo lo que les queda si desean desaparecer antes de que alguien se percate de que una clase entera ha dejado de respirar ::Un giro a la historia::


**_Summary:_** Cinco minutos es todo lo que les queda si desean desaparecer antes de que alguien se percate de que una clase entera ha dejado de respirar. Un giro a la historia.

Viñeta para el reto "Un giro a la historia" del foro **El lobo, la oveja y el león**. Espero estar posteando a tiempo. Como pueden ver, es un **AU** y según esta perspectiva, Twilight cuenta únicamente de unas pocas páginas para mí XD. Muchas gracias a **Marghi** por betear

* * *

**Contrarreloj**

Emmett lo hubiese sabido aún si Alice no hubiera aparecido en su clase de español con el rostro más blanco que el papel. Tenía un presentimiento, y definitivamente no podía juzgarlo, ¿quién no tenía un desliz? Él entendía a la perfección lo que sucedía con Edward, y nadie merecía pasar por esa abstinencia insana a la que sabía, se estaba enfrentando. Ridículo y sádico; por mucho, más enfermo que la simple muerte de esa humana. Carlisle exageraba.

—Disculpe, profesora, ¿podría retirarme? Mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien —Emmett se vio obligado a interferir en el silencioso intercambio de miradas cuando pasaron demasiados segundos –incluso para que los humanos notasen algo extraño- y Alice no daba señales de poder expresar algo más que esa perplejidad incomoda. La profesora no tardó en asentir y Emmett, cogiendo a Alice del codo, salió del aula lo más lento que las ansias le permitieron.

Tres palabras confirmaron sus sospechas, aunque no habría sido realmente necesario. Debían reunir a Jasper y a Rosalie en menos de cinco minutos. Sonaría el timbre y alguien no tardaría en encontrar la clase de biología especialmente silenciosa, con veinte muertos, diecinueve de ellos perfectamente acomodados, y un único estudiante, aparentemente vivo, sentado en un rincón en posición fetal. Sus ojos demasiado rojos como para sostenerle la mirada y no chillar o fracasar en un intento de huida; el veneno a flor de piel, el instinto dominándolo todo y los sentidos lo suficientemente alertas como para comenzar a contar los segundo que le restaban de vida a cualquier humano, apetecible o no, que caminase a su alrededor.

No había ni vidas ni historias para él, ahora no había futuros ni parientes, no había nada más que comida y tenían que alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Antes de que alguien sospeche y, sobre todo, antes de que veinte se vuelvan cientos y de que ellos mismos tuviesen que interferir por la propia preservación del status quo. Lidiar con un Vulturi enfurecido no estaba en los planes de ninguno.

Cinco minutos, si se desplazaban rápidamente, deberían ser más que suficientes como para alejarse unos cuántos kilómetros de Forks. Ya no había caso en pretender y podían permitirse cierta exposición: caminar a una velocidad humanamente aceptable había pasado a segundo plano.

En instantes ya tenían a Jasper y a Rosalie correteando a su lado. El primero, en completo silencio, evidentemente consternado por las circunstancias y el olor a sangre fresca. La segunda, despotricando a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, cualquier tipo de sentimiento quedó en el olvido para los cuatro Cullen ante la imagen de Edward, sumergido en una especie de trance y ovillado en un rincón, con un cuerpo sepultado bajo su peso. Demasiado surreal, ¿cuándo las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo? Costaba creer que los restos de esa humana insignificante que yacía en brazos de su hermano fuesen la prueba tangible del giro que habían tomado las circunstancias y la vida de la que tanto se enorgullecían.

Tardaron quizás un minuto más de lo programado en levantar a Edward del suelo y cargarlo hacia la casa. Dejaron los autos en el estacionamiento, no había tiempo de deshacerse de la evidencia, solo les quedaba correr. Por suerte eran buenos en eso. Una vez allí, los cinco entraron a toda velocidad.

—Esme, ve por Carlisle, nos vamos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Emmett observó a Edward, centímetros más atrás, con los ojos bañados en sangre y el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso.

—Pasó que Edward se empachó de adolescentes —concluyó. Y fue suficiente, Esme había salido disparada hacia el hospital. Alice miró su reloj: tres minutos. Lo harían a tiempo.


End file.
